


Wilted Youth

by Akiraa96



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraa96/pseuds/Akiraa96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ib stopped Garry from giving up his rose when Mary had hers? Alternate Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I am personally not very proud of this, but others on Fanfiction seemed to like this sooo... enjoy.

 

\---Ib---  


  
      Mary stood in front of us, smiling. "Well… Hmm… Wanna trade Gary's rose for it? Gary's rose is blue, right? I like red and all, but I like blue even mooorree!~ See this doll's blue too! Isn't she cute?~ And I know Ib likes to pet cute things!~" She giggles and I grit my teeth as the doll jumps up and down. She smiles at us again and says, "So, want to trade?" Garry makes a sound like he was punched in the gut.  He looks at me and I try to tell him not to "Garry…" He cuts me off "……. That's…." He looks away from me. He then steps towards Mary and says "Understood. Please, give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine." Mary looks surprised and says "Really? You sure?" Garry nods and says "Yes.." He steps forward to give his rose to her. I can't take this… I quickly run forward and in between them, grabbing his rose before he can give it to Mary. I shake my head and walk away from them. "No… You can't have his rose…" I tell Mary, tears in my eyes. I won't lose Gary because I was stupid and dropped my rose. Mary looks angry and yells "Fine!" Tears in her eyes and runs away from us, clutching my rose. Garry looks at me, and I hand him back his rose. I smile a little and say "I couldn't let you give up your rose because of me..." He looks at me and says "Ib… what if…" I shake my head and say, "Lets catch up to her." Before starting to walk away. I'll admit, I'm scared. My rose… if it's hurt, I get hurt… what would happen if it was completely ruined? I don't know… I don't want to think about it.

      Garry follows after me, as we head down a hall. He hasn't spoken to me since I let Mary leave with my rose; I think he's worried. But I'm sure I'll be fine. We make it through the hall, into a room with a door covered in vines. In the middle stands Mary. She looks like she was crying, but comes over and says "I'll give you one more chance Ib… Let Garry trade me his rose, and I'll give you back yours." She sniffles and says "Please Ib… I just want to leave with you!" I shake my head and say "No…" She clutches my rose tighter, tears in her eyes. She then yells "Fine! Be that way! I… I HATE YOU!" I watch frozen with terror as she throws my rose on the ground. I wince as pain lances through me. Garry goes to stop her, but Mary stomps on my rose, twisting her foot. I collapse to the ground, crying out in pain. I hear Garry yell "Mary, stop!!" and see him reach out for her, before it all goes black….

 

\--- Garry ---

      I watch as Mary steps away from Ib's ruined rose, crying. I turn to see Ib on the ground, pale and unmoving. I touch her; try to get her to wake up. She doesn't move still. Mary backs away saying "Her fault… Her fault… It's all her fault! She wanted you over me!!" And runs off. I don't try to stop her. I quickly grab the rest of Ib's rose and run over to a nearby vase, panicked. I quickly try putting it in the water, but it doesn't do anything. I shake my head and try to again. Nothing. No… She can't be gone… She can't… she's so young… has so much to live for. I head back over to her and kneel down, shaking her "Ib… Ib wake up… Please… What about your mom and dad? They're going to miss you… Please get up…" She doesn't move, she doesn't make a sound, and she feels cold. Tears fall from my eyes and I can't help but hug her lifeless body "Ib!!" I cry into her. While I do so, out of her pocket falls a handkerchief, a pink key, and the lemon candy I gave her. She held onto that this whole time? I gently pick it all up, setting the lemon candy and the rest of her rose on her. I tuck the handkerchief and key away, taking out my lighter and leaving it with Ib.  I need something to remind me of her, and I don't have enough room in my pockets for everything. I turn away from her, crying, and head out the door Mary left from. I'll find her and I'll make her pay for this. I run along the path outside, to the pink house that was locked. I unlock it and go in. I run through the door, then down the stairs, only to appear in a place that looks a lot like the museum, only darker. I search the halls downstairs, trying to find Mary. She isn't down here. I run up the stairs to the next floor, and search up there. I see a yellow paper rose, and run past it; she's up here somewhere. I end up at a painting, the painting I looked at that got me here, only it's different now and looks like the museum. I go up to it and read the plaque ""Fabricated World" Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" "How am I supposed to jump in?" I step back startled after saying that, as a blinding light flashed and revealed the frame around it to be gone. I step forward a bit, curiosity getting the better of me. I put my hand to the painting, only to see it go right through. I pull it back. Is this the way out? I forget about Mary, and decide to jump through it. I back up, before running forward and jumping through the painting.

\---Mary---

      I staid hidden, crying, behind a statue as Garry ran by. I dropped my 'rose' a bit back, but didn't care. I follow Garry quietly as he made it to a painting. I watch as he jumps through it. Is that the way out? I still wanted out, even if it was without Ib… I run after him and jump through as well.

\---Garry---

      "What was I doing?" I ask myself. I'm standing in front of a painting, and can't remember why I was here, and my eyes are wet like I was recently crying. I sigh and say, "I guess I'll go have a cigarette." I put my hand in my pockets, trying to find my lighter and my pack of cigarettes. I can't find my lighter or the candy I had with me, but feel something odd. I pull out what seems to be a silk handkerchief. I look at it and say, "When did I get this?" I then notice something, a name embroidered in it 'Ib'. I almost drop the handkerchief as it all floods back to me. Ib… Ib was gone. Mary killed her. I grit my teeth as fresh tears roll down my face. I forgot to get revenge to. My fist tightens and I quickly start walking away. There was no use in staying by that picture, and it just hurt more to stand in front of it. As I am walking, I notice a painting that wasn't there before it looks like… I head over to it. In the painting was a girl with brown hair in a red school uniform. She is laying on the ground, a wilted red rose in one hand, and a lemon candy in another. It was Ib… I hold back tears as I read the plaque "Wilted Youth". I take a step back, only to see someone from the corner of my eyes. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a green dress, heading over to the same painting of Ib. She looks at me for a sec before looking at the picture. I then here someone say, "Mary, there you are. We asked you to stay near by!" I turn to see Ib's parents come over to Mary. Mary smiles at them and says "Sorry mom and dad. I got curious." Ib's mom sighs and says, "Please stop wandering off…" Before taking her away. Mary looks at me with a knowing smirk, before looking back at the photo of Ib. I think I see her frown, but I'm not sure. I grip the handkerchief. Mary had replaced Ib… Ib was stuck in Guertena's world, dead, and I was the only one who remembers her. I couldn't do anything for Ib now. Tears over flow from my eyes again, and I fall to my knee's on the ground in front of the painting. I don't care about the stares I get. Ib was gone, replaced, and I was the only one who even remembered her. All that was left of her was her handkerchief, and this picture…


End file.
